


The Future

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [39]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sans thinks about the future.
Series: tales of the unexpected [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 21





	The Future

Doctor Comic Sans Serif stood overlooking the flowing lava, staring at the untapped mana within it. It was oddly beautiful.

The skeleton turns slightly to look behind, there was a large group of monsters, all listening intently to the speakers that were given instructions on how to lay the Core's foundations.

Sans slowly turns back to stare at the lava.

Sans remembers the time he and Alphys used to watch old anime together. They fixed up an old tv and video player, powered by many batteries they linked to it, in complete secret.

The anime's main characters always seemed to be loved by everyone, they always seemed to reach their goals. The ones that appeared in the anime's caught their interest greatly in different ways.

Of course, anime was not the only thing they watched. But because of the limited power source, they had agreed on how to watch and would carefully choose what to see.

Sans wanted anything to do with science and space; his favourite anime was always the time travel ones or ones that heavily based off of science.

While Alphys liked all genres, her main ones were robots and mecha, along with everything magical girl.

Sans saw a lot of things he wanted to try because of the things he watched and was inspired to become a scientist.

But anything human-related was under ban.

Sans continues; after learning everything he could from study books he found, he began asking monsters to call him Dr. Serif.

He used all his resources and connections to build a little laboratory in the capital. Then he would bravely go before the royal council and plea his case, they were all anti-human stuff.

It took a number of years, a lot of jail time too. His belongings taken away at one point, still, he fought.

During a period of time, the king died and a new one took his place. This new king actually listened to what he had to say and allowed to continue in peace, however, he was not allowed to influence others with his way of thinking.

It was a time when everything was perfect, his research was progressing in a wonderful way, the underground was filled with joy and hope bubbled from their souls with the new king in place, letting use a few human items and tools that helped them live.

And Sans did just that, he makes improvements that would benefit monsters.

It was called echo flower.

It gave off light better than the glowing crystals. It could be crushed to form a sort of flour, which bread and cake could be made from it. The echoes of voices let them some form of entertainment freely, without searching the dumps for batteries to keep the human devices going.

Sans wished he could feel like that once more, but that burned out of him now.

Only bitter jealousy towards a certain someone.

Sans glances over to Gaster, the tall skeleton found an unlimited power supply and made a way to harness this power; a fusing of the mana veins alongside human technology he learned about in surface books that had fallen. It would allow them to use human technology fully and create more useful things.

It came ten years after Sans's echo flowers if this works, it could completely overshadow his work.

Sans sighs hard, turning away from the other skeleton. It did not seem fair. It was Sans's idea to first use human science to help monsterkind; while now he could walk into the royal council without challenge, most of his projects still got rejected.

It had taken his whole youth to get the royal council to let him through the gates, never mind standing before them.

But Gaster comes along and his massive Core Project gets the go-ahead.

And Sans really could not complain. When he heard that another monster wanted to be a scientist and had a grand idea, he wanders into the middle of the discussion, read through the proposal, declaring this concept could be great; then he lay it out in a way the royal council could understand.

After the happened, the royal council deemed there a need for a royal scientist, and because Sans had been truly given the title scientist after his echo flower breakthrough, he thought that he was going to be the Royal Scientist.

Gaster got chosen.

Sans was way older then Gaster, that more experienced, and friends in high places. Yet still did not get the honour of being named Royal Scientist.

'*i feel like sleeping and never waking up...' Sans thinks numbly to himself, staring at the lave, 'one step. and it will be over.'

"DR SERIF!" Gaster calls out, making the older skeleton turn round, "WE ARE READY FOR THE FIRST STEP!"

Sans blinks slowly at the tall skeleton beaming at him, he looked so happy.

Shaking his head, he gives the royal scientist a fake smile, then sticking his hands in his pockets he starts to wander over to meet with him.

'*i must stop these lines of thought.' Sans thinks, coming to a halt in front of Gaster, 'there's a lot to do now. cores to be formed. and laboratories to make.'

"EVERYTHING IS PREPARED!" Gaster said pure excitement oozing in his voice.

"*k. doc. so what's stopping ya giving the word?" Sans asks in confusion, he glances over to the team behind Gaster, they were all standing there smiling brightly.

"WELL... I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT LIKE TO GET US STARTED!" Gaster tells him, nervously worming its way into his tone, he held his hands in front of himself wiggling them around each other, "WITHOUT YOU NONE OF THIS WOULD CAME ABOUT! DR SERIF! YOU ARE MY IDOL! I WOULD NOT BE A SCIENTIST IF IT WAS NOT FOR YOU! YOU ARE MY HOPES AND DREAMS! I WANT TO BE JUST LIKE YOU! AND NEVER GIVE UP ON WHAT YOU BELIEVE IN!"

Suddenly Sans felt like crying.

Here he had been swallowed by his own self-pity and jealous, had just about to 'give up' on everything, and it was because of his struggles that science was able to be studied in the first place.

"*aw. dr g. ya gonna make this old set of bones cry." Sans said laughing a little to release the pressure building up in his soul, "but this is your time. go on and get this project on the way."

"ARE YOU SURE DR SERIF?" Gaster asks still wiggling his hand but looking very pleased with himself.

"*heh. yeah." Sans says lightly, grinning boldly at him, "let's go."

Gaster nods. Then facing the large group of monsters, he called over to them, announcing the project had now started. They all cheered and went off to their stations, the Core Project has begun.

Sans watches Gaster shout orders, the first thing to go up had been the makeshift laboratories, he could see those wanting to learn science heading in there to start their first classes.

Sans sighs, hurrying over to his station; It was his work to teach the next generation everything he knew since when the Core was finished it would be their new home.

Sans makes his way to the front of the class. And was surprised to see Gaster settling down in the front row. Then he remembered that everyone who wanted a science career, including Gaster, had to study under him. Even if Gaster did have the title.

'*royal council are just weird.' Sans thinks as he took his notes out of his sub-pocket and sat them on his desk in front of him.

Then he pauses. They walking into the class was his old friend Alphys, she notices his stare and gives him a little wave before hurrying over to a window seat. Which causes him to snort.

Sans smiles and stares around at the many faces staring back at him. This was the future and he was going to play a role in shaping.

'*huh. maybe not being royal scientist won't be so bad.' Sans told himself; the light of the lava outside lit up the classroom, the heat caused many to sweat, but he was at last beginning to feel happy about his situation, 'our future in looking up. who knows. we may find a way to the surface with this.'


End file.
